Filtration is an operation common to many types of industrial processes. While the basic principles are simple, many different types of filtration equipment have been designed for specific applications. In many cases, compromises must be made between filter size, filtration efficiency, and ease of cleaning. Some filters are capable of regenerating their filter media periodically, most however, especially in smaller filters, depend on periodic replacement of filter elements. Cartridge filters are common examples of this type and their design places emphasis on the use of filter cartridges that can be easily discarded and replaced without undue loss of time and filter efficiency. One disadvantage has been the difficulty of installing a replacement cartridge in proper position to avoid leakage when filtration is resumed. This can be a source of trouble, especially when large numbers of cartridges are changed or installation time is limited. The filter cartridge of this invention has therefore been designed to allow rapid installation while at the same time supplying an improved means of sealing the cartridge in place and retaining the seal, even though the cartridge may undergo slight movements during filter operation.